1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solid-layered bleach compositions and methods of use. These bleach compositions are used to clean and disinfect a variety of substances. These surfaces include, but are not limited to, water, wastes, wastewater, produce, poultry, meat, soil, plants, hard surfaces, soft surfaces, textiles, medical devices and appliances. They can be also used for therapeutic treatment of human and animal skin, nails, teeth, gums, burns, wounds, ears, nasal or oral cavities. They may also be used to inhibit the growth of mold and to remove odors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid bleach compositions have progressed for decades and created a large chemical industry devoted to cleaning and disinfecting. N-Chloro hydantoins, N-chloro isocyanurates, sodium hypochlorite, and calcium hypochlorite are used quite frequently in bleach compositions for many companies because they are cheap to produce and they are highly effective. However, these bleach compositions have several disadvantages that limit their usefulness. Sodium hypochlorite is only available as a liquid at room temperature. Calcium hypochlorite leaves residue. Chlorinated hydantoins and isocyanurates lack long term solution stability and generate malodor. All these disadvantages present compositions which consumers may not prefer.
It is also quite desirable to include functional ingredients in the solid bleach compositions that may react with or have poor compatibility with the bleach. Such functional ingredients may provide a pleasant fragrance, improve soil removal, increase wetting, inhibit corrosion, or provide other desirable benefits. Either the bleach or the functional ingredient may typically be coated, encapsulated or embedded in a polymer, resin, or a wax to improve the stability and shelf-life of the composition. However this approach also increases cost, complexity, and the time required for the composition to dissolve in water and produced the desired function.
The presently claimed invention solves some of these problems. Use of calcium hypochlorite in at least a two-part system does not leave residues that are associated with other calcium hypochlorite compositions, nor do they generate malodors typically associated with the use of chlorinated isocyanurates. The present invention also releases bleach faster than the typical use of halogenated hydantoins. The present invention also dissolves faster than typical commercial products based on calcium hypochlorite or halogenated hydantoins. The current invention has none of its ingredients coated, encapsulated, or embedded in a polymer, resin, or a wax. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solid-layered bleach composition and methods of use that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art solid bleach compositions.